1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure for collecting a plurality of batteries, and more particularly to a frame structure for collecting a plurality of batteries, which not only is portable and easy to disassemble, but also is environmental protection by utilizing a cover and a base cooperated with a plurality of jointing structures to collect the batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cooling method of a battery assembly for an assembled storage battery is disclosed in TW Pat. serial number 086114147, the storage battery is assembled by utilizing an aluminum plate and an iron belt to make the batteries apposed. In addition, both sides of the battery assembly are disposed with a plate, respectively, and a belt is disposed between the plates and wraps the long sides of the batteries. And the batteries are disposed transversely, and the terminals of each battery face towards the same direction.
However, such a conventional battery assembly has the following disadvantages:
Firstly, the terminals of the transversely disposed batteries face towards the same direction and are not added with anti-leakage structures, so the conventional battery assembly is insecure.
Secondly, the batteries are bound by the belt, and the batteries located at the center of the battery assembly are likely to be separated from the battery assembly, so the conventional battery assembly is difficult to carry.
Thirdly, the batteries are wrapped by the aluminum plate and the iron belt, and the aluminum plate and the iron belt must be destroyed when the user replaces the batteries, so the batteries of the conventional battery assembly are difficult to replace.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.